


Habits

by NachtGraves



Series: Tumblr Prompts [13]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, For the most part, M/M, Post-Canon, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 20:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachtGraves/pseuds/NachtGraves
Summary: Kisses gradually found themselves in the boys’ daily routine, mostly by way of Jeremy.





	Habits

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Kiss as a habit
> 
> Prompt me or hit me up on [tumblr](http://nachtgraves.tumblr.com)!

It took Jean months before he could go a full night – or as full a night on the Raven’s schedule ingrained into his internal clock – without waking up soaked in cold sweat, a scream caught in his throat, and heart bruising his chest. Jeremy no longer sat up in his bed a few feet away with that wounded and worried expression on his face, those big brown eyes pained by his helplessness. His frequent calls to Kevin that he thought Jean didn’t know about tapered down and returned to exy instead of Jean’s fractured mental and physical state.

With the more sporadic nightmares, Jean slowly started taking part in team activities outside of practice. He went to brunch with Laila and Sara every Tuesday before class at Laila’s favorite diner ten minutes from campus. He went to at least one of the weekly team movie night every month. His ‘spot’ quickly became the end of the large couch, Jeremy on a beanbag by his legs and Laila at his side. He still did his own extra practices late into the night, but they went from private to intimate as Jeremy joined him, usually alone but sometimes with one or two others from the team.

It took almost a year after Jeremy confessed for Jean to hold back the automatic _no_ and spill the yearning _yes_ , allow himself the deafeningly quiet _I like you too_.

Affection was hard, even after confession, maybe even more so after those damning words. Jeremy let Jean control the pace and touch began with fingertips against fingertips and grew to a hand lingering on a shoulder, weight leaning against an arm, head nestled in the curve of shoulder and neck.

Kisses gradually found themselves in the boys’ daily routine, mostly by way of Jeremy.

Sleepy mornings (or early afternoons their rare day off) start with Jean making coffee or a protein shake, breakfast warming on the stove. Jeremy comes up behind him, smooshes a half-awake peck on a shoulder. With time, Jean turns his head and presses his unconscious smile and a _bonjour_ to Jeremy’s ridiculous bedhead.

Jeremy’s touchy-feely affectionate with arms around shoulders and full-bodied hugs that lift people off their feet and maybe takes them for a spin. Nights out with friends and teammates with drinks and dancing, Jeremy goes all in with his boundless energy. Jean humors a dance or two, maybe four if Laila and Sara come visit. Jeremy holds him close, hands clasped at the back of Jean’s neck, toothy grin aimed up. Jean takes warming up to be free and showy, to spin Jeremy and dip him low, make him laugh and rise up on his toes to smooch Jean’s cheek noisily. The nights Jeremy’s in the mood for shiny lip gloss, Jean’s cheeks and mouth are sparkly and sticky until they get home.

Quiet nights are a movie or a game on the TV turned low and emptied Thai takeout on the coffee table. Jeremy starts sitting up beside Jean, but a half hour slumps into Jean’s side and continues his angled descent until his head is pillowed on Jean’s lap. One of Jean’s hand loosely tangles in Jeremy’s hair, and the other ends up between Jeremy’s own. He plays with Jean’s fingers, traces the lines of Jean’s palm, absently brushes chapped lips against Jean’s knuckles. When Jeremy starts nodding off, Jean brushes Jeremy’s hair back from his face and brings their hands up and holds the back of Jeremy’s hand against his mouth.

Bedtime is Jean showering first while Jeremy picks out their pajamas and brushes his teeth. They swap with Jeremy handing Jean his towel and toothbrush freshly pasted. Jean brushes his teeth to Jeremy singing, usually in Spanish. Jean takes his side of the bed, his back to the wall and face towards the bedroom door. Jeremy towels his hair dry and Jean watches him change into underwear and a shirt for bed, sliding into the open space between Jean and the door. They read a book or scroll through their phones until sleep comes calling, usually on Jeremy first. Jeremy rolls to face Jean, eyes heavy and sleep-fuzzed. He reaches out and leans into Jean, a gentle and lingering press of lips preceding _good night, dulces sueños_. Jeremy falls asleep quick and rolls onto his front, exchanges his pillow with Jean’s chest. Jean runs his hand through Jeremy’s hair, presses a kiss to his hairline, and turns off the light.


End file.
